Perfect Boys
by Sakura Endo
Summary: Harry has problems and askes Percy for help, but Percy needs help himself. Slash Harry/Percy


1.1 Author: Sakura Endo  
  
1.2 Pairing: Harry/Percy  
  
1.3 Rating: PG13  
  
Spoilers: Nope  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. They are J.K. Rowlings. I don't make money with this fic, so don't sue me.  
  
Warnings: Contains slash, relationship between to males. Don't read it if it offends you.  
  
A/N: I can't remember ever reading one with that pairing, so I just wrote one. Percy is pretty OOC I think and I needed a little time- compression to fit them in together. Harry is 14 in this fic and Percy 17, I just turned him one year younger, otherwise they wouldn't be in Hogwards together, but it doesn't matter for the fic anyway.  
  
I think the fic got somewhat out of hand at some point and it got way too sweet. Don't flame me when you get tooth- ache from it , I warned you. I hope you like it anyway. This fic isn't betaed, so don't mind the mistakes. But now, without further ado...  
  
2  
  
3 Perfect Boys  
  
Silently I creeped through the empty corridors of the boys dormitories, hoping that nobody would see me going to his room. Because he was head boy he had a room for himself and I was grateful for that. I really don't want eavesdroppers for that talk. I don't even know why I choose him of all people. He's always so unapproachable, so correct, so pedantic, so... perfect. Not the ideal person for such a talk, not at all. I mean, there is a obvious reason why I have chosen him. Since that day in second- year as I sneaked around under my invisible coat, catching him... I can't stop think about it, about him. He has probably the same problem as me, but there is more about it. It's just an undefined feeling, an indistinct in my guts. I know it's there but I can't put my finger on it, and the more I try the fussier it gets. I think it has to do with us being alike. It's not very obvious, but there are parallels between us. We're both different, everyone has so much expectations on us. People have a picture of us in there mind, and we have to be like it. Are made to be like it. Perhaps that's why I think he would understand me.  
  
It's already 11 o'clock and I hope he's not asleep yet. I don't know if I would to be able to summon my courage up again when it fails this time. I sneaked around his door the last few days, every time someone came by and I ran away and afterward I hadn't the guts to come back. But today I won't run away. It kept getting worse every time I ran.  
  
I think it would very unlikely for him to sleep at this hour. Ron told me once, he often learns till late in the night  
  
Knocking at his door I don't have to wait long until I hear him answer, calling me in. Percy sits on his bed in trailers seat, a book in his lap, reading. So I was right. He looks confused, obliviously not expecting me, and surely not at this hour, but he catches himself fast and smiles friendly at me.  
  
"Hello, Harry! Come in, " he said, patting at the spot next to him and I walk over to him nervously, sitting down on the bed beside him. He closes the book and places it on the bedside table, than he turned back to me.  
  
"So, what do you want? What is so important that you came at such a late hour?"  
  
"I just... well...want to tell you something.", I said unsure, looking at my feed, the walls, everywhere to avoiding his eyes. I can tell he's even more confused. Don't anyone ever asked him for help in personal problems? Ain't that what head boys are for? I know many students coming to him, asking him for help at schoolwork, though. But I think his devotion to correctness scares them away. And I know he can be annoying with that.  
  
I feel his expectant gaze rest on me, and I try to compose my thoughts, gather what I actually want to tell him. Eventually it's not that much, really, but from that one starting sentence bloom so many ways and cross- roads, I tried not to let out of hand, but first I have to start.  
  
"I'm gay!"  
  
There it's out. So simple. Such a short sentence, and so much consequences and open questions that I not even know where it would lead. And like one raindrop starts a downpour, this short sentence starts a flood of words.  
  
" It's so difficult. Perhaps, if I were a normal boy, it wouldn't be so complicated. But there are no 'ifs' and I'm no normal boy. Never was, never will be. Not as long as I have this." Hastily I brushes a finger over my scar. " I'm the boy who lived. I should be grateful for that, that I survived, and often I am, but more often I wished I were died with my parents. All people are interested in me. In good and bad. Sometimes they love me, adore me, and some hours later they would hate me, fear me. Being seeker, speaking parsle- tongue, winning quidditch games, freeing the basilisk, defeat Voldemort, cheating at the Triwizard Tournament... The list goes on. People seem unable to decide if they think me good or bad. They only know I'm different. Unnormal. And always when something unexplainable happens, something creepy, frightening, it's me. It seems that everything I do differs from the others. When they know I'm gay I'm even more different. I'll never be normal. And they won't leave me alone. I don't know if people could accept it, but even if they could, they would chatter about me all day. Always behind my back. I don't want that. I can't stand it."  
  
My stumbling, whirling words die down, the flood ebbed away and leaves me exhausted and drained, dizzy from the tumble of my emotional outburst.  
  
I looked at him, smiling sheepishly at my emotional outbursts, but he just smiled understanding and my heart jumps happily: 'He understands me!' I actually don't know why it's so important for me that he would, but it is. Perhaps because he's the first one I tell, but he interrupted the analysis of my feelings.  
  
"You know, it's nothing wrong with being gay. I know that in the muggle- world homosexual people aren't accepted and even despised, but in the wizard world it's not nearly as unusual as at the muggles. Here are same- sex pairings almost an every day sign. There are even some gay couples at this school. I don't think you have to worry what people would say about that. Perhaps they would gossip about it some days and forget it as fast as they start it."  
  
I just struggle, what should I say. I know what he says is right, but I hat the idea nevertheless.  
  
He lies an encouraging hand on my shoulder. I feel the heat of it even through my robes and pullover, burning on my skin and flowing my body with pleasant warms. I was surprised, that he evoke such feeling in me, but I don't really mind, it felt just good.  
  
"But you haven't to tell the whole school right from the start. Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked kindly, but with a strange expression I don't quite understand..  
  
I shake my head vigorously, blushing madly. Strangely I haven't thought about that yet. I had enough to struggle with the fact that I'm gay universal to consider the more specifying aspects. Sure, I had dreams and fantasies about boys, I wouldn't be gay when I hadn't, but never about anyone special, never thought about a real relationship. Never met someone to give my heart to, haven't I? I thought pensive. As I stopped my thought the odd expression had disappeared from his face and he smiled at me enthusiastically.  
  
"See! If you had a boyfriend he would probably want to make your relationship public, but so you don't have to hurry it. Have you told Ron and Hermione already?" he asked, but I suspect him to know the answer already.  
  
"No, I haven't. I don't know how they would react...no, that's wrong. I know how they'll react, and I don't like it." Hermione will perhaps know it already, at least assuming, and with that not being interested in it at all. Ron will be totally confused with it. He'll be angry that I don't tell him right from the start, but all the same being unsure how to act towards me, perhaps shield against me until he has sort it out with himself. I need my friends. I can't risk to loose them right now."  
  
"You should tell them. Their you're friends and however they'll react at first, they'll come over it. Trust them.  
  
"I do. " I insisted vigorously.  
  
"Then tell them. How could they be there for you if they don't know what's bothers you? There your friends, they will understand you. They won't tell anyone and neither will I."  
  
"I knew you won't, or else I hadn't come here. I know you would understand me."  
  
"That's nice to hear." Percy says a little uneasy, actually blushing a little. I hold my breath at this sight. I never realised how cute he could look when he lacks his attitude of superiority. "But why do you came to tell me this, of all people. I mean, I'm not even an expert in such personal problems."  
  
I thought about it. He deserves a hones answer, not just some excuses, and suddenly, sitting beside him, it's so easy that I wondered why I didn't realise it before. And now, knowing what I want, I had no problem to work for it anymore. My shyness was all gone, replaced by my usual boldness.  
  
I grind slyly. Now I wanted to have some answers from him. All the things he said sounded very logical and open- minded, that kind of things that an elder should say to a confused kid, who was uncertain about their sexual preference, but now he wanted to know if Percy actually believed what he said.  
  
"Actually, I thought in this special case you were."  
  
He blinked nervously, obviously unsure what I meant.  
  
I got a little impatiently, he should really trust me more. "Oh, come on! I just purred you my heart out, now you could at least stand to what you just told me."  
  
He got even redder, till his skin- colour matched his hair perfectly. Obviously he had now understand what I hinted at. I really hopped that I wasn't wrong. I smiled at him calming, in spite of my nervousness and felt an answering flutter in ribcage as he smiled shyly back.  
  
"How... how do you know it?" he stuttered, just as uneasy about this as I had been before.  
  
"Oh, that was just by accident," I answered, not wanting him to think I would spy on him, or something. I wanted him to trust me, as much as I trusted him. "I stumbled over you and Oliver kissing when I was in second year."  
  
"Have you told anyone? Ron perhaps?" he asked and an edge of panic was audible in his normally so calm and steady voice.  
  
"No, I haven't, " I said reassuringly. "I figured you to wouldn't want anyone to know. By the way, are you two together?"  
  
Relief settled visibly on his face. "Oh no, we were never. We were always good friend and had just tried things with each other."  
  
"But your still gay, aren't you? It needs one to tell."  
  
He nodded and actually smiles a little. That's good, Í want him to be open with me, I wanted to help him as he helped me.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell anyone? Apparently you haven't even told you family. If you had, Ron would have told me. Now tell why you could tell me such wise words and not act on them yourself."  
  
He shook his head and smiled so melancholic that I would like to take him in my arms and soothe him. I don't know where these protective feelings toward Percy came from. He always seems so strong and superior that it's kind of odd to see him so vulnerable.  
  
"You can't compare us, Harry, there are a world distance between us. You have already everything. You famous and you have real friends. Nobody would mind you being gay, believe me. They see you as safer of the whole world, but you think they would mind a little difference." Did I actually heard a note of bitterness in his voice at that? "But I have no friends that would assist me. Do you know how it is to be the boy in between? There were always someone better than me. Bill and Charlie were at Hogwarts before me. Bill was the first to be head- boy and got 12 NEWTs. And Charlie was Quidditch captain. The twins always made pranks, getting all attention. As I was announced head- boy, mom said 'that nice, Percy' and that's it. They were really ecstatic when Bill was made head- boy, but it doesn't seem to matter at me. Bill already made it that far they actually expected it from me to manage it, too. Most of the time it's as if they not even notice me. But Bill and Charlie are not married and I know mom expects me to marry and get children and pass over the Weasly tradition. If they knew I was gay, they going to be so disappointed. I was always so correct and... well, normal, they planed for me as the only Weasly to life a complete normal life with a good job and wife and children and everything."  
  
He looks so serious and hurt I desperately wanted to help him.  
  
"You can't make your whole live miserable just because of you family. Perhaps you underestimate them. I'm sure they would accept you. They always seem to me like they judge someone by there heart."  
  
Percy smiles at me grateful, but the sad note still present, as if he tried to believe my, but couldn't.  
  
An idea entered my head an I grinned mischievously. "You know, I believe they would notice you if your boyfriend were famous Harry Potter, don't you think?"  
  
He stared at me in shock, unable to believe what he just heard, mouth hanging open, and I took advantage of the situation, climbing in his lap, locking his mouth with a kiss.  
  
Finally I'm able to feel his lips against my and what a glorious feeling it is. His lips are soft and smooth and taste of green apples as I run my tongue over them, savouring them. Careful I take his invitingly hanging bottom- lip between my front- teeth and sucked gently on it. A sound rose in his throat, swallowed by my mouth. I enjoy every second of the kiss, as I feared that he would pull away every second. I know it hadn't been nice of me to take advance on him like that, but I just couldn't resist. How could someone as beautiful as Percy have such a low self- confidence?  
  
As I broke the kiss finally he looked at me with clouded eyes, but they cleared fast as he looks in my expectant face.  
  
"Do you.. actually mean that!?", he asked wide- eyes, his cheeks still a little rosy.  
  
I nodded, my expression serious. "Of course, I wouldn't joke with that. I really love you, for a long time, but I didn't realised it till today. Don't know why it took me so long."  
  
He just kept staring down at his lap and I get uneasier every minute as he showed no reaction to my words. He would reject me, I know it, I had pushed him to much. It was just to much for him at once. But than he lifted his head and I saw tears in his eyes. Happy tears, I realised and he smiled at me broadly, like I never saw it at him. I felt the warms filling my body again that left me in these frightened minutes of uncertainty and I reached up to wipe away his tears, but he catches my hand and pressed a kiss on the inside of my palm. "I love you, too." He whispered, so that I hardy heard him. Although I knew he would probably say that I felt as if my body was overflowing with happiness and I felt tears sting my eyes myself. I embraced him, burring my head in his chest, while he placed his chin on the top of my head.  
  
I drew back a little, spotting the tear- trails on his face. I kissed the tears away, following the path from his chin to his eye, kissing the lid and than the other, following the trail back down, taking a detour to his mouth, claiming it. He opened his lips, tasting mine with his tongue, and I in answer, I entered his mouth with my tongue, searching his cavern slowly, mapping it, savouring his taste, fresh and clear. His moan vibrated throw out locked mouths and caused an answering groan in me as his tongue plays against mine, winding together in a pleasurable dance.  
  
Finally I had to drew away as out kiss left me breathless. I looked up into his handsome features, blue eyes sparkling happily and cheeks reddened from pleasure. He let his hair grow since last year so that it now reached his chin and I stroke back some perky strands that hung over his eyes. I saw his cheeks reddening even more, and I wondered what he was about to tell me.  
  
"Would you... um... like to stay here tonight." he asked nervously.  
  
I smiled reassuringly. "I'd love to, but don't you think that that's going a bit fast?" I asked with a mischievous hint in my voice.  
  
His cheeks flamed even more and he stuttered "I didn't meant it like that. I just want you to sleep beside me...just sleep... so that I could feel your warms...and that I know it wasn't just a dream when I wake up!"  
  
"Sure, that's just fine with me," I answered smiling. I would have asked him the same if he hadn't anticipated me. I also wouldn't want to leave him right now. So I took of his glasses and laid them alongside with mine on the bedside- table, than I snuggled up against him under the thick blanket. With a quick wave of his wand the light went out.  
  
"Good night, love." he whispered into my hair.  
  
"Good night." I murmured my answer, muffled by his chest.  
  
  
  
The End,  
  
for now  
  
  
  
Well, liked it? So REVIEW me, my ego needs to be stroked or it going to pout.  
  
I think about writing a sequel, a PWP where I could place all the kinky lemon ideas I could fit in this one. Like the idea? Well, not that it mattered, I would write it anyway. 


End file.
